


Never Goodbye

by dramady, jeck



Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: A loose sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/414270">"Cranky is a friend of mine"</a>.</p>
<p>Summary:  Philly Comic-Con allows for Norman to make up for not being in Houston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

[change of plans im gonna be in philly all weekend. bam](https://twitter.com/wwwbigbaldhead/status/208342782320979968)

[Endeavor to persevere. RT @beach_girl_barb: @seanflanery What's your personal motto, Sean? (unless it's too personal to share)](https://twitter.com/seanflanery/status/208435050314858496)

**DM: you shoulda said you would be COMING ALL WEEKEND. BAM**

Norman read the message and sniggered. Fucking Sean.

_that part of your motto? you gonna persevere to make me come all weekend?_

**I do not need to persevere. You come looking at me. Reedus spreads his legs, begs to be fucked**

_you wish_ Norman typed with a flush to his cheeks and maybe a twitch between his legs. Fucking Flanery.

**No wishing. KNOWING. What tiems your flight?**

_it's a surprise, asshole. bet you're hard already huh?_ Truth was, he didn't know.

**How am I supposed to get my normie flowers if you dont know that shit? txt it 2 me.**

Fuck. Now Norman had to go through his emails and find the information and text it to fucking Sean. Note that he did this with no witty come back, only replying again once it was sent.

_they better be fucking rad flowers. and a bottle of whiskey. and a pack of smokes._

**fuck. I could get a cheaper hooker. good thing you're good in bed. see you soon**

_don't jerk off before i get there! see you soon, flanery._

Norman was a bit giddy, truth told. Especially after that phone sex bullshit they did when Sean was all alone in the asshole of Texas. He couldn't wait to see the fucker.

And while Sean didn't meet him at the airport, he was at Norman's door just seconds after Norman got there, pounding. "Reedus!" he could hear. "Reedus! Open up!"

He threw the door open, grinning so much his eyes were in slits. "Shut the fuck up! You're waking the goddamn neighbors!" He pulled Sean in the room and closed the door.

Pulling his arm from behind him, Sean showed whiskey, flowers and cigarettes, all clasped in one hand, the other around Norman's waist. "Now put out!"

He laughed, pushing at Sean, covering his mouth with his hand while stepping away. Okay, so maybe Norm flushed a bit because goddamned Flanery knew how to woo. Who knew?

"You're so fucking romantic. You want me to put out before you even take me to dinner? Asshole." Norman reached for the stuff anyway.

"Dinner? You fucking want dinner?!" Sean rolled his eyes, stuff thrown on the bed. "You didn't tell me you fucking wanted dinner."

He strode to the phone and picked it up. "Room Service!" He crowed and he held ordered what he knew to be Norman's favorite foods, then hung up. There's your fucking dinner, Reedus!

Norman kept snickering, grabbing the pack on the bed and opening it up. He lit two, handing one to Sean before he (gently) took the flowers and placed them (carefully) on the nightstand. What? They were pretty flowers.

Taking the cigarette, Sean inhaled deeply, watching him. "You're so gay," he said, grinning widely.

Norman didn't say anything. He turned to Sean and gave him a very emphatic middle finger. He took a drag of his cigarette, watching him, blowing smoke slowly. "Whiskey first?" Since Sean actually brought a bottle.

Sean's answer was a rare serious face and he leaned in, kissing him. A deep kiss, tongue licking in. Then he leaned back and grinned. "Whiskey!" They didn't have to be at the autograph table until ten the next morning.

That left Norman standing there, licking his lips, finger still pinching the cigarette before he traced around his mouth, grinning crookedly. "I'll get the glasses." He said with a shake of his head. The kiss was unexpected.

"Rocco says hi. We are not inviting him," Sean said, cracking the seal of the bottle.

And then they could just talk about work, eating the food that arrived, sprawled on the bed, whiskey bottle getting more and more empty.

They always did manage to get drunk - before, after and during any con. Norman was sprawled on the bed sideways, legs hanging over the edge, glass almost empty, pointing at Sean. "You really should come be a zombie, man. I swear to god it'll be Daryl's best fucking kill ever."

"Fuck you," Sean answered. "You just want a reason to shoot me in the head. I refuse to give it to you, Reedus. I refuse to make you more famous. Screw you, Reedus! Screw you!"

"The fuck are you saying? I just thought it'd be fun. You and me, y'know?" Norman shoved Sean before he tossed back the rest of his drink. "You don't want to come see me in Atlanta but you pretty much fucking begged to get me here."

"I should be the new fighter who arrives, who's Daryl's cooler cousin or something," Sean answered, lying on his back. "The hearththrob one."

"You can if you wanna. It's not like Daryl's a heartthrob. People just want to see him fuck zombies up." He stretched out across Sean to get to the bottle of whiskey.

"The fuck are you talking about?!" Sean scoffed. "Have you even looked online, you asshole? There are so many people who would fuck you. They'd fucking line up and you'd have pussy for months."

Just as he was over Sean, propped in his hand, other stretching out for the bottle, Norman looked down, lips pressed together, shrugging. "I'm here, right? If I want pussy I'd be down at the lobby." He stared at Sean.

"That makes you fucking crazy." But Sean smiled and pulled Norman down into a whiskey-tinged kiss, chest to chest.

Sean would feel the smile on Norman's lips before the kiss deepened. It was his turn to lick into Sean's mouth and taste the whiskey there. He was pressed to his body, between them heating up and Norman slightly rocked his hips. Just a bit. Sort of like testing things out.

What he got was a grip to his ass. When they were still mouth to mouth, Sean whispered, "you owe me for fucking Houston."

"What? It wasn't my fault I couldn't fucking go!" But Norman's hands were squeezing between them, already tugging Sean's belt loose.

"Whatever." Sean started to do the same thing, their hands brushing and tangling before they finally got their jeans off. Then it was shirts. And when they were naked, Sean rolled on top of Norman and grinned at him. "Hi, Nahman."

Norman grinned. Sean always made him laugh with the stupidest things (and voices. Always with the fucking voices!). He rocked his hips upward, hard already. "So … how am I supposed to pay you back for Houston, huh?"

Rocking his hips, Sean kept on grinning. "I think we'll figure it out. You're pretty quick." He kissed him deep, licking into his mouth.

Yeah. Norman knew even before Sean set foot in his hotel room. Obviously, he didn't mind this kind of payback

Norman then kissed Sean back with parted lips, letting him explore, and taste, and _feel_.

There were jokes and drinking and teasing and all that. But when it came right down to it, they loved each other, like brothers, like friends, and at times like this, like lovers. There was no reason to rush, no reason to hurry, their hips rocking together at first as they kissed, letting the heat ramp up. No rush, no hurry, just feeling it out.

They were kind of all over the bed now. Taking turns being on top to kiss, to press a thigh against a hard dick, to rock hips and to touch. Norman liked to touch. His hand would slide down Sean's back to his ass and pull him down so they could rock their hips together. Still kissing.

When it got to the point where something needed to happen, Sean whispered in Norman's ear and got up to go to his bag, pulling stuff out of the the side pocket and bringing it back to the bed, tossing the condom and lube packet o the bed before crawling up again, stopping to flick his tongue at Norman's nipple.

Norman giggled. It was a fucking funny sound even to him but he couldn't help it. He pushed at Sean, hand on his chest that slid down lower, cupping his dick, rubbing, teasing. The lube and condom now on the bed made him clench his ass and part his legs further. Fucking Sean and what he made Norman do.

Snickering himself, Sean tore open the lube packet with his teeth, spitting out the plastic, then he smeared his fingers with it and reached down. "Dr. Flanery, here. Just relax, Mr. Reedus, this will go much faster that way."

"Are you fucking checking my prostate? Shut the fuck up, Sean." Norman gave him the finger but he propped himself on pillows and held open his knees. "Fucking do it already." His dick was already leaking.

Snorting at the language, Sean shoved a finger up inside him, then, licking over his upper lip as he did. He started to pump it.

Norman groaned, mumbling under his breath about Sean not the only one waiting for this since the asshole of Texas. He rocked his hips and pulled his knees to his chest, head down and watching Sean's finger disappear inside him. "FUCK!"

"Dirty boy, Nahman," Sean muttered, twisting in two fingers as he used the other hand to reach for the condom packet, tossing it on Norman's chest for him to open.

"Later," Norman said, fumbling fingers tearing at the packet, eyes flicking to it then Sean. "I'm gonna wear one of these." Not now. Now he wanted Sean inside him. "C'mere." He reached down, condom already in hand.

Still pumping those fingers in and out, Sean knelt next to Norman's hips, cock hard, yeah, and leaking.

Norman moaned softly, wrapping his hand around Sean's cock and stroking it, thumb sliding over the wet slit and licking at it, eyes on him. "I'm making up for Houston, okay?" That was what this was. The one later? That would be something else entirely. He finally rolled the condom on.

It wasn't like they wouldn't fuck a lot. Sean knelt between Norman's legs again and guided himself inside with a grunt. He leaned forward, forehead to forehead as he looked down, watching himself disappear.

Sean pushing in was like the switch that opened those fucking floodgates. Norman groaned, bearing down, watching too before his fingers found the back of Sean's neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. He clenched around him, body telling him to fucking _move_.

Good thing that the headboard was attached to the wall or it would start to slam against it, the way they were moving. Sean wasn't gentle with his fucking, not with Norman. He had a hand around the back of his neck and panted, hips slapping.

"Fuck!" What the hell was it about being with Sean that made Norman feel like he couldn't get enough? He rocked his hips to meet each pounding thrust and he didn't want it to stop, grabbing on to Sean like he couldn't get close enough.

Sean was panting in his ear, sweat forming between them, Norm's erection caught between their bodies. They kissed occasionally, but more often than that, Sean just fucked.

Norman's moans and pants got louder and louder as his ass took a pounding. It burned like a fucking hot poker searing his insides but so good. So fucking good that Norm shivered, cock pinned between them throbbing while he tried to remember how to fucking _breathe_. "Oh fuck you're gonna make me come--!" Untouched. Fuck!

That spurred Sean on to more, to harder, to faster, breathing getting more labored. It was almost as if he was driven, not stopping until Norman was coming, cock jerking between them. Then he was coming, head back as he shouted. "Fuck!"

"Oh, Fuck! Oh! Fuck!" Norman couldn't believe he _came_ , his body still shuddering, his hands grabbing on to Sean and fuck he was still coming _hard_ , spilling wet and hot between them. "Fuck!" His eyes were still narrowed, breathless as he looked back at Sean. "Damn my ass hurts. You hated Houston that much?"

"I missed you that much," Sean panted, rolling out, palming off the condom as he rolled to his back next to Norman. "Fuck."

Norman looked down at himself, taking his fingers and smearing the come all over his belly. "If you missed me why'd you wanna go break my ass." He pushed his slicked fingers toward Sean's face, laughing.

"Keep your cum to yourself." Sean had his wrist, straight-arming it away with a laugh. "Food'll be here soon. Then we can do it again and I'll be gentle on your poor ass, Reedus. Just so you don't whine."

He looked at his hand again then at Sean before smearing the come on his chest, laughing as he got up quickly to get away. Norman winced, too, because, really, his ass _hurt_ , feeling abused and open, like Sean's dick was still in there. "Put some clothes on before the food gets here!" He tossed him his shirt.

"Yes, dear." Sean pulled on a shirt and his jeans, no boxers underneath. Just in time, too, for Norman to wheel in the food. That way, they could sit on the edge of the bed and talk and eat (and maybe even feed each other fries), drinking beer to keep the buzz going a while longer.

They slept in Norm's bed, naked and tangled.

They fucked again after they woke up. Norman on hand and knees and pushing back to slide Sean's cock deeper inside him, Sean's hands tight around his hips, pulling him back, too. That was why they were a little late to their table. But the line was long and everyone cheered when Sean threw his arms up.

Funny how they stood behind that table and talked and signed and smiled and Sean would look at Norman each time and that was why Norman wore sunglasses.

They'd joke around and Sean would do more of those stupid voices and each time he'd do that, Norman knew that Sean would know what his eyes looked like under those dark glasses.

But his ass still _hurt_ , sore and open and completely fucked by Sean that Norman found himself hugging Sean from behind, leaning against him, sometimes whispering something when no one was looking.

"Nahman Reedus!" Sean would crow each time. A code if anyone could parse it out. A sign of when Norman was talking about gay sex.

They were too tired at lunch to do anything but eat but Friday night meant a few drinks at the bar with Rocco before, arms around each other's shoulders, they made it back to Norman's room, letting the door slam behind him and Sean could start pulling at Norman's clothes, grinning the whole time. "Nahman Reedus!"

Both his hands were raised, flipping Sean off but Norman was laughing softly, pulling his own shirt up and over his head. "You say my name more than you do yours. You think about fucking me too much while you're giving your John Han _cock_ ," he emphasizes, cuckling. "Turn you on that much, do I?" Norman reached for Sean's pants.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions, Reedus." Sean canted his hips forward to allow him access, pushing the pants and boxers down when the fly was undone. The favor returned on Norman's pants and they sprawled onto the bed, Sean's hand around both their dicks and stroking.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good ..." Norman mumbled, hand on Sean's hip, rocking forward, trying to find a rhythm. But this time Norman leaned in and took Sean's mouth with his, kissing him deeply.

Biting kisses and a tight hand had them both groaning. Sean rolled Norm to his back, rutting against him. "Get a rubber," he grunted.

Norman blearily looked up, blinking slowly, taking a while to let the words sink in. He didn't want to fucking move, this felt so good. He pushed his hips up a few more times, body begging before he stretched out to grab the rubber on the nightstand. "Fuck!" He fumbled to open it, hands shaky, the abrupt pause of pleasure had him reeling.

"Don't pass out on me, Reedus," Sean said, ripping the condom open himself with his teeth and getting it on. He didn't use prep this time, relying on the lube on the condom to fuck in, slowly with small, jutting thrusts.

"Fuck!" Even like that Sean's cock slid in _burning_. But fuck him if he didn't start to lift and drop his hips to take that dick inside. Norman even propped himself up to fucking see, groaning when Sean inched slowly deeper. "Oh, fuck! Fuck!"

Sean's cheek was against his, hips rocking, sinking deeper each time until they were flush together. Sean let out a deep groan before he started to move back, then in again. "Fuck."

Norman's hands grabbed his hips, pulling him down with each thrust. He wanted that deeper, "fuck!" Eyes barely open as he looked at Sean, gasping for breath while his body trembled, pleasure rippling like waves under his skin. "Fuck! Sean!"

"We better hope the walls aren't that thin, you keep shouting my name in your sex voice," Sean gruffed. But he was grinning as he kissed Norman again, starting to snap his hips for a good, hard fuck.

"Let them hear. I don't give a fuck." He pulled Sean down, hands on his ass, but when the thrusts began to pound, all Norman could do was fucking take it. He was bent almost in half, the sounds he made he tried to bite back, writhing under Sean, groaning loudly.

It didn't always get rough but sometimes it did. It was a nice counter to the other times.

When it was done, Sean lay next to Norman on his back, still panting. "Damn, Reedus."

Norman was on his belly, half over Sean, half on the bed and he could barely lift his head. So, he lifted his hand instead, giving him a one finger salute. "Fuck you. You're fucking determined to break my ass this weekend, huh?" Shit he was _sore_!

"I'm dead set on enjoying our time together," Sean corrected, the words against Norman's temple. "In case you bail on the next event." He smirked sidelong.

Norman laughed, pressing his face on the bed to muffle it. "Can't stand being without me, huh? No one to make fun of." His hand moved and was idly caressing Sean's chest. "But if I don't go, you send me those sex texts."

"And that's better than my dick in your ass? How is that?" Sean rolled his eyes before closing them. But he was comfortable, not moving.

"You don't get to pound my ass. I may not be walking straight tomorrow thanks to you." Norman watched Sean's face with his eyes closed. He was smiling, hand now on his back and still moving with slow sweeping caresses.

"Good thing we'll just be standing there, then, looking at tits." Eyes still closed, Sean grinned. "And you can sit at the panel. So quit yer bitchin'."

"Sit on my sore ass," Norman reminded. But then it didn't matter did it? They were here together so fuck it if his ass hurt. He leaned over and touched his lips with Sean's. "Tomorrow, I fuck you." Then he kissed him deeper.

The answer got muffled. But a much as Sean would object, Norman knew he'd let him. It was tradition. Saturday night was Norman's night to fuck Sean before they took off the next day for opposite coasts.

Which was why they cherished the time they had here.

They kissed until their lips were numb then fell asleep tangled together on the bed. They were just a little late again the next morning Norman blaming Sean for getting frisky in the shower. Sean blamed the slow waffle cook.

There were some very pretty girls in their line that day, a lot of tits. Dinner was room service again, food left half-eaten on the cart as Sean braced himself with a hand on the wall, ass pushed back, head down, groaning out a sound as Norman pushed into him. "Don't break my ass," he grunted. "I'm more sensitive than you."

"Now who's the whiny bitch?" Norman said, slapping said ass and snickering. "Shut the fuck up and quit squirming." They used lots of lube, okay? And Norman was pushing in very slowly, groaning low in his throat while watching as his dick slowly disappeared inside Sean. "Fuck, you're tight like a fucking virgin."

"I"m not gay like you! This doesn't happen all the time! Fuck!" Sean growled, head down, pushing back. "Ah, fuck." His free hand was between his legs, stroking himself.

Norman had a grip on Sean's hips, pushing in then pulling out, deeper each time in small increments. "You're not gay but I'm fucking you up the ass." He laughed-moaned.

"That doesn't make me gay," Sean retorted, head still down. "Fuck. Be politically correct, Reedus. That makes me bi."

Norman laughed harder, groaning because fuck he was almost to the hilt. Just a few more jerky thrusts and he was in. "Fuck! Admit it. You're not even fucking bi." He held tight to Sean's hips as he pulled out of that tight ass slowly. "You're! Gay! For! Me!" Each word was punctuated with a hard, skin-slapping thrust.

Shouting himself, Sean got a hand on Norman's hip, slapping at it, trying to get him to _ease up_! "Fuck you!" He hissed. "Ah, fuck you. You do this because my flight is longer, you _asshole_."

Norman laugh-moaned, still thrusting, unrelenting, fingers digging into Sean's hips. "I had to sit through the con with my ass sore, you motherfucker. That's longer." He slid his hands down Sean's arms, lifting both up to place his palms on the wall, his over them, pinning them there. "Fucking take it like a man." Then he pounded. _Pounded_ into that ass.

"I fucking hate you," Sean groaned. His head fell back to the crook of Norman's neck and he _took_ it, his cock hard and straining, fingers twining with Norman's on the wall.

"Ah, fuck, you feel good..." They moved together, and he tightened his grip on Sean's hands, hips slapping against that ass. His lips found Sean's neck, kissing licking, teeth dragging over his skin. "Fuck!"

Seane's eyes were closed; he held Norman's fingers tight enough to be white-knuckled and Then Sean shouted suddenly, unexpectedly. He was coming without his dick even being touched.

They've done this many, many times that Norman could tell when Sean was coming. He felt the clench, heard that low sound he always made and when he looked down, he could see come spurting to the wall, the floor. "Wow -- fuck!" Norm thrust once more, stilling when he was in that hot clench, pumping his come deep inside Sean. "Fuck!"

"Get out of my ass, you motherfucker," Sean groaned, tugging at their joined hands. "Oh, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you."

With a laugh then a groan, Norman pulled out of Sean but then he pushed him up against the wall, body pressed to his, faces so close his dragging breath blew against Sean's skin. "That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen."

Then Norman kissed him, deep and thorough while pinning Sean to the wall.

"Arrogant motherfucker," Sean groused into the kiss. "Not gonna let me forget that shit, are you?" But he kissed back just as greedily, just as deeply, back arched to touch everywhere he could.

Fuck knew how long they were up against that wall, kissing and touching. When Norman pulled back he was still panting. And he was smiling smugly at Sean. "Made you come without touching your dick." Fuck yeah this shit was going down in history as Norman's best fucking moment with Sean. Ever.

Sean raised a playful fist, but just used the hand to pull Norman close again for more kissing.

Sundays were always slow. They could get to the table late, take their time over breakfast, all that. It gave them time to for Sean to fuck Norman one more time, too, before they were to leave.

Their bags back, they had to check out before they went to their table and Sean caught Norman's face between his hands. "Fuckin' Norman Reedus," he said, just looking.

Norman gave him that half-shy, half-sly crooked smile of his, eyes staring right back at Sean. Leaving was always hard but they both knew that once they see each other again, it was always, well, sweeter wasn't a word that Norm would use in front of Sean but it was. Sweeter.

He was the one who closed the distance and kissed Sean before they were both back out there in public view.

During their last signing, Sean and Norman would touch each other a little more, a hand kneading the back of a neck, a swat, the brush of a shoulder. They were all tired, even Rocco, and it showed, but when it came time to go, Sean shouldered his bag and pulled Norman into a one-armed hug, not saying anything.

They've known each other way too long to need words. They were a lot like the McManus brothers that way. Norman hugged Sean maybe a bit tighter than necessary and when he pulled back he was smiling, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. "Call me when you get home." Sean knew what that meant.

Sean winked. Then it was on to the shuttle to the airport and their flights. And it was nearly seven hours later, after midnight, when Norman's phone rang.

"Miss me already, huh?" Over the line, Sean would hear Norman's telltale snicker. "You good?" He asked, voice raspy, tone shifting lower.

"Asshole." Sean sounded tired. "You told me to call."

"I did, huh?" A lighter flicked then the sound of a deep inhale before a dragged out breath of smoke as Norman leaned back, smiling. "So ... next Con?"

"If you don't cancel?" Norman could hear Sean shifting, tired. "Fuck, my ass," he grumbled. "Someone broke my ass."

It was quiet on the other line with Norman taking a pull from his cigarette and blowing it out. Then he spoke quietly, whispered. "Made you come without touching you." He giggled and even if Sean wasn't there he'd know that Norman was trying to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Fuck you and your ego," Sean retorted.

There was a pause and Sean said, "I'm gonna shower. Miss you, Reedus, you bastard."

"Yeah, go shower. You still smell like me." Norman laughed before sobering, speaking softly. "Miss you, too, asshole. Talk to you soon."

There was another pause - Norman would know that Sean was hesitating hanging up. Then the line cut. After all, it wasn't goodbye.

Nope, it wasn't. It was never goodbye.


End file.
